100 Prompts
by MumblePhantomFox
Summary: Giving a spazzy fangirl 100 fanfiction prompts, each based on an emotion? Why, anything could happen... ((Rating subject to change. Any and all characters and pairings. Content suggestions welcome.))
1. Birth

_GUESS WHAT?! 100 prompts, each one of them an emotion, no promises on a schedule, not giving myself enough time to reconsider posting whatever I write as it is, everything else can wait until the real A/N at the end so LET'S DO THIS THING NUMBERONEGOGOGO!_

* * *

 **Prompt I;  
"Birth"**

* * *

Waking up from a bad dream is bad enough on its own... There's always a brief moment of jarring delirium in the moments after waking, that brief period spent wondering whether or not the events you just took part in actually happened or not. Then, the aftermath; dealing with the cold sweat, the pounding heart, the repetitive effort of convincing yourself that it's alright, you're safe in bed. There are circumstances which could make it worse, but usually you simply either go back to sleep or get up and prepare for the day, depending on the time.

What's harder is waking up in the middle of a bad dream.

Spritle at first couldn't figure out exactly what had startled him out of the middle of his; he was upright and panting before he even realized he was awake. A shrill, foreign noise was permeating the silence of his dark room. His first instinct was to look for a bat or a pistol, but he inexplicably reasoned that that would be uncalled for...

A flick of a switch and gentle light burst outwards from the small lamp on his bedstand, illuminating an unfamiliar wooden object only a few feet from his bed. He released the breath he had been holding; now he remembered. He tossed the blanket still covering his legs to the side so he could stand then quietly padded over to the crib, peering inside at the small boy. Spritle's smile was gentle, and the one-year-old's cries quieting down to whimpers at the sight of his Uncle hovering over him.

"You too, X?" Spritle murmured sympathetically as he carefully lifted the toddler out of his crib, holding him against his chest and rubbing his back in small circles. X just rested his head against the crook of Spritle's neck, one thumb at his lips and the other gripping Spritle's striped pajamas. X had started sleeping through the night without a peep months ago—the effect on his parents had been _profound_ —so Spritle already knew why X had been crying for him.

He knew that X had been in the car when Speed...

His chest tightened. At least Spritle could understand what had happened, if not why, but X... X hadn't even strung together a sentence yet. All Spritle could do for him was hold him, cooing sweet nothings until X drifted back to an uneasy sleep, becoming a dead weight in his distraught Uncle's arms.

They stayed that way for a while, Spritle's thoughts whirling as he tried not to cry and X dozing softly in his arms. He gazed at the crib for a moment, knowing that he needed to put X back into his real bed and try to get some more sleep himself before a long day at work the next day...so he gently eased X down against one of his own pillows, turned the lamp back off, and carefully climbed into bed next to his nephew, his hand resting on him so he would know the second X moved.

He could hardly remember the dream he had been having anymore, but it didn't really matter. It seemed trivial—inferior—in the face of what he had been waking up to recently.

And all of it because of the very day he had expected to be celebrating.

* * *

 _Author's Note;_

 _This ended up being about twice as sad as I originally pictured so sorry not sorry. Yes, there will be a-freaking-hundred of these drabbles/one-shots (eventually) because I've always wanted to actually do this and I still feel bad about not having my sequel done yet... *kicks self* IT'S GONNA HAPPEN. But for now, have a bunch of pieces! Will be featuring any and every character, might do a few pairings, maybeanAUortwobutprobablynotdependsonwhatyouguysthink? ;D I'm not taking prompt suggestions, but I will take subject/topic suggestions._

 _As for this one, it doesn't specifically include Birth, but you know... The obvious one has been done way to much (my bad), so I thought I'd approach it from a different angle. You remember learning about angles of depression in math class, right? *ahum* Anyway... I just felt like Spritle needed some love, and you know me; I torture the darlings. Who shall be next? :3 (JK the next one's gonna be happier than this.) I'ma give Connor and Lucy some love, too, at some point 'cause I need to quit neglecting them... I'll shut up SEE YA WHENEVER NEXT TIME IS because freaking AP art class and my english class sucks and blah blah blah inspiration!_


	2. Question

**Prompt II;  
** **"Question"**

* * *

As Speed turned and jogged away to help clean up the mess his disaster of a car had created, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Despite all his tactical flaws and inexperience, she had to admit that the newbie had guts... And solid instincts.

Of course, _she_ never would have suggested that he even _attempt_ such a crazy move as driving backwards around half the track, _especially_ not on something as relatively low-risk as a qualifier. With guts like that, she could already tell that she'd have her work cut out for her. She wasn't sure why she was so intent on helping Speed out, she just...didn't want that kind of obvious raw talent to go to waste, she supposed. And it didn't seem like anyone else was willing to help him with the ropes around here.

Well, except for one person...

Lucy glanced over to see that Connor was still nearby, bouncing excitedly and talking animatedly with his hands as he went on and on and _on_ about she had no idea what. She had apparently gotten so used to tuning him out whenever he was around that it was easy for her to focus on something else entirely. She wasn't sure when that had happened.

"We're gonna make a great team, I can _feel_ it!" Connor suddenly said, Chim-Chim bleeping his approval at his side. Lucy just blinked.

"Team?"

Connor's face fell slightly at her confusion. "Well, yeah! You know, me as the mechanic, you as the navigator or strategist or something, and Speed as the driver," he said, obviously expecting to be turned down but hoping against it. The hyperactive mechanic wore his heart on his sleeve, and it never ceased to make Lucy feel uncomfortable around him. "He could use our help, and it's not like we have a team yet, so why not?"

Lucy glanced back over at Speed. He was awkwardly circling around the hands who were doing most of the work, trying to find a way to help without just getting in the way and failing miserably. Connor was right; she couldn't deny that, not when she was thinking almost the exact same thing. At the same time, she wasn't so sure that he had the best plan...

Hadn't they just been fighting? _Again?_ And they would have continued fighting if Speed hadn't snapped them out of it. They had never really gotten along for longer than maybe a group project before. And yet, when she was looking for a place to sit and Connor patted the space next to himself in the stands, she hadn't even looked to see if another seat was open. The day before, she hadn't wanted anything to do with the kid, but that day, she sat down next to him so naturally that they might have been mistaken for best friends. When had _that_ happened?!

When she looked back at Connor again, he looked as if she had already turned him down. His expression was downcast, just barely managed by a forced smile.

Just as Connor opened his mouth, Lucy spoke before he got the chance. "Okay."

Connor's eyes widened, his smile growing. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Lucy said with a slight shrug. "I mean, where's the harm in at least trying?"

Connor had punched the air in excitement.

And now, looking back on that day from even just the end of the semester, Lucy couldn't for the life of her remember what having that uncertain relationship with Connor had even been like.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Not "the next one" that I thought I was going to do, but LOOKIE I finally wrote something Lucy- and/or Connor-centric! :D The only real reason I hadn't yet to be honest is because I had absolutely no headcannons about them at all; I had no idea who they were, where they came from, or anything. Sure, Connor's a designer and mechanic. Yep, Lucy's a smart cookie. That was about it. BUT NOW I THINK I'M ON TO SOMETHING! *huzzah!* 'Cause I was randomly thinking back to the pilot and remembered how Lucy and Connor were fighting and not at all happy with each other at first even though they seemed to know each other, so this was the result of wondering about that. I appreciate the reviews a bunch, sorry this took so long! 3 You guys rock!_


End file.
